Dream Reality
by FactorLover
Summary: After a night of dueling with gang, a dream comes to Yugi, that Yugi cannot believe it is just a dream. Everyone and everything feels so real. His only way to wake up from a dream like this is to solve it with the help of some of his friends. ::COMPLETE::
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After a night of dueling with gang, a dream comes to Yugi, that Yugi cannot believe it is just a dream. Everyone and everything feels so real. His only way to wake up from a dream like this is to solve it with the help of some of his friends.**

**Warnings: Will be some violence and minor coarse language and death.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator.**

* * *

"And… Yugi is the winner!" A cheerful voice had beamed through the room of a group of friends who were playing Duel Monsters. This voice came from a man, sitting on the couch and looking down at the card game being played by two of his friends.

The loser of the game turned to the man on the couch and shook his fist at him. "Seriously, Duke. Ya let Yug' win again." Saying it as the score keeper let Yugi win. He just couldn't beat Yugi tonight, no matter what happened or how they played. He gathered up his cards and placed them into a deck box to hold his cards, till the next time he played.

Yugi smiled and giggled. "Oh come on, Joey. Duke didn't cheat; it was all about how the cards were played out. You have to believe in the heart of the cards." The tri-colored hair man sat there at his end of the table, carefully putting his cards back into his own deck holder. He would never say he won; due to the fact Joey didn't have good cards. In fact, Joey had great cards; it was all based on how he shuffled them and how he played the right strategy.

A feminine voice was heard across from Duke. "Oh come on you guys. Joey played a great game. He just hasn't got the right deck to win against Yugi is all, right guys?" This said female was named Tea and she was the female and friendship lover of the group.

"Tea's right. Yugi has played against the best and built his deck to with stand anyone and beat them down." A man said who was seated beside Duke. He nudge Duke a bit in the arm with his elbow telling him to agree with him. Though, Duke just sat there with his arms crossed now, shaking his head.

Hands waving in front of him, Yugi was declining everyone's words against Joey. "Really guys? I believe Joey could have beaten me at least a few times, it just so happened I pulled up a good card for the plays." Yugi just wouldn't take the victory against his friend.

"See? Yug' is right, so all of you guys can stop puttin' down my deck. As long as I got Red Eyes in my deck, I will use him to knock down many monsters that stand in my way." Was all Joey said, with his pride picked up from Yugi's words. He basically sat in the corner, curled up, petting his Red Eyes Black Dragon card.

Tea sighed and stood up, with a small bow of her head, she thanked Yugi for inviting her over. "Alright, guys. It's getting late I should be heading home now." She said with a smile to brighten up her face.

As if on cue, the man seated beside Duke stood up. "Hey, I should be getting home too. Tea, would you like me to walk you home?" The happily offered her. "It's not safe out there for a girl to be walking home by herself, you know." The man was only trying to look out for his friend.

"Oh, okay then, Tristan. I would appreciate it if you did." Tea tilted her head and a cute manner and smiled big. Duke looked up at her with a roll of his eyes. Not really like Tea much, but he mostly enjoyed the company of the men that hung around with her. He tried once to get her to date him, but was shot down and ever since that; he finds her a waste of space. Really, the only one there that thought this of her.

With Yugi letting out Tea and Tristan, he walked back up to the living corridors of the Game Shop and sat in the chair, looking at his friends, Duke, Joey and Ryou, who was asleep on the floor hugging his pillow to himself.

"I'm guessing I am going to talk Ryou's sign as it is getting late and we should get some shut eye, what do you think, Duke?" Yugi asked the only person there that would give him a response, since Joey was looking over all his cards now and choosing ones to keep and ones to discard from the deck.

Looking around at the other's that were there and seeing Ryou sleeping, he nodded. "Yeah, we should get some sleep before the big day of school." He smiled some and stretched out on the couch, leaving Joey the floor left to sleep upon. Said person, looked at the two and then crawled over to the floor beside Ryou to share the mat that Yugi had lay out for his friends on their arrival.

"Alright then." Yugi said with a smile, that was follow by a yawn. "I am going to bed as well. Good night, guys." He had gotten up from the chair, grabbed his deck box and waved his friends goodnight. He was only given the sign of a groan from Joey, meaning his was near falling asleep and a soft goodnight from Duke as his sleep would soon take over.

Yugi had exited the living room, taking the hallway down to his room and closing the door, but not completely and getting dressed and ready for bed. After he brushed his teeth, he was on his way to bed, pulled back the cover, got underneath them and closed his eyes. It was long for Yugi to be sleeping and finding himself in a dream world.

* * *

The sun was beaming through the window, down on Yugi. He stirred awake momentarily, feeling the warmth of the sun and the warmth of his clothes. That's when his hands started searching, searching for the blanket that Yugi used to cover up with. He sat up and touched by his feet, eyes still closed, searching. Just until he found that there was no blanket on this cot.

Hold on.

Yugi opened his eyes and saw he was no longer in his room or on his bed. He was in a clay wall room, on a cot, with no pillow or blanket to be found. Those made him look down and realized he wasn't wear his PJs, but an outfit best described as rags.

"Ah, Grandpa… Joey… Duke… Ryou? Anyone? Hello?" Was the first thing Yugi thought he would do, calling out to his family and friends. It still didn't make sense. He turned his feet to the edge of the bed and was about to push himself up into the standing position, till the hid doorway was flung open.

"Get up, Yug'. Ya don't wanna miss a thing today. It is very important for us to see the pharaoh." It was Joey, dressed in the same attire as Yugi here. It still wasn't making any sense. He must be dreaming, he must be. He had to pinch himself to see if it was a dream.

"Ouch." Yugi spoke and rubbed his arm. Pinching didn't work, so this must be reality. Joey had turned around and shook his head at his little friend and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the hut he was certainly occupying. "Joey, what is going on here?" Were the next words from Yugi's mouth.

"Yug'. Do I really need to explain this every day? Just come on." Joey left the hut, waited shortly for Yugi to step out. The sun was beaming down on them and wrapping every inch of their bodies with heat. The good ol' Egypt summer time. Yugi shielded his eyes with a hand from the sun's rays, as Joey grabbed the shorter man and dragged him up the road.

Everywhere Yugi looked on his journey up the road, he saw more and more men, dressed in the same attire as him. Then there were the other men, dressed in fine clothing, with colors, and plated helmets upon their heads. One thing Yugi saw was what these men had in their hands and what was placed on their belts in holsters. Whips for those that were trying to get the men to move fast up the hill and swords or knifes on their left hip side.

It was a little too confusing for Yugi, he just didn't understand a thing. Rather than him figuring out him and Joey, among the other men here were slaves. The men with weapons and whips were guards. He just couldn't figure out how he got here, if this isn't a dream.

Once Joey stopped dragging Yugi up the hill and Joey picked up two picks and handed one to Yugi. "Come on, buddy. We got some chippin' to do." And lead Yugi to the stone piles in a trench and started on his work. Yugi stood there and blinked for a moment. His arms weren't that big to be swinging a pick all day, but he had to do something, or else he might be getting a whip to the back. That, Yugi didn't want. So he started to chip away at a wall where Joey was also chipping away at.

* * *

Whipping the sweat from his forehead, Yugi looked around the work he had done today. Starting with the pick and chipping away at the stone, then having to gather up the stone, rocks and pebbles and take them to another area. Joey was the one who helped Yugi point out the places on where things went. In the afternoon, or at least Yugi thought it was afternoon, he was made to gather up wood from the wood pile and take the wood he gathered in his arms to an opening where there was a balcony. His orders were to place the wood near lamps that would need it later on for the night.

It was a lot of work for the small man, but he wasn't the only one doing work like this. Other kids or younger teens had to do the same work as him. He guessed it was because of their small frames. Joey continued on the hard labour and had to gather his own rocks by himself.

Yugi tried to talk to Joey during their work period together, but a guard had walked by and snapped his whip near Yugi and made the small man jump and get back to work. This was surely hard work.

A horn from somewhere blew and the guards yelled, starting to gather up slaves from their work and make them head to the area where Yugi had taken the wood for the lamps. He didn't head that way, but rushed towards Joey and caught up with him.

"Hey, Joey… What's going on?" The young man asked his friend, walking beside him in the group of men that headed towards the open area. He looked to Joey and then ahead to watch where he was walking.

In a low voice, Joey had finally spoken for the first time, since this morning. "We are all going to see the Pharaoh. I told ya this this mornin'." Joey smiled at his friend and patted him on the back. He always had to remind little Yugi what they were doing, which he was fine about doing.

Upon entering the large opening area, Yugi stuck by Joey and they stood in a line with others and looked up at the balcony. He couldn't really see in front of himself, as there were bigger men in front of him, but Yugi guessed it didn't matter. It was soon another blow of a horn was heard and everyone was bowing down on the ground, with their faces in the sand. Joey had to pull Yugi down by the arm to get him into the same position as the rest.

A voice was heard, loud and cleared. "Entering Pharaoh Atem. Remain bowing." Joey mumbled something to the ground beside Yugi about the pain of being on the ground for a worthless Pharaoh. Another deep tone voice was heard.

"My workers, you've all done a great job of creating my temple, but work needs to be done at a faster pace. I will not stand for laziness of my workers. You all know the prize after you have completed the work. Your prize still remains as put, freedom and back to your families where ever you have come from." Yugi was wondering now where he was from. Was it the same place as Joey? Did his grandfather live in his dream? He hoped so.

Yugi looked up as the Pharaoh continued to talk through his speech and got a glance at the Pharaoh, which he had to get up more from the crouched position and lifted his head up and gasped. Once his gasp was heard, he was whipped in the back and cried out in pain. At this the Pharaoh stopped his words and looked to the cry of pain.

"Halt, guard! Stop your whip and grab that man and bring him to throne room. I will deal with him, myself."

Looking at Joey as Joey padded his hand on Yugi's own, it was Joey's way of comfort from this position and Yugi was grabbed by the arms and dragged out of the area and dragged within the palace, leaving behind Joey and the rest of the Pharaoh's speech. Thinking this was the last of himself, Yugi let his tears flow from his eyes.

Never caring for how he got to the throne room, Yugi was tossed on to a carpet and told to bow and keep down. Yugi followed the demands as told, not wanting another whip to his back.

Feeling like ages, in a silent room with only his breath and whimpers coming from him, the door was opened behind him, another voice shouted, "Entering Pharaoh Atem." Made Yugi shake in fear, unsure of what the punishment would be. Probably death, which was why he was brought to the throne room, to be killed by the Pharaoh, himself.

Feet had walked passed him and a few seconds later the Pharaoh's voice spoke to Yugi. "Raise worker." Yugi sat up and was about to stand and guard held a hand to his shoulder to keep him from getting up any farther. Yugi didn't look up at the Pharaoh, but stared at the ground, too afraid to meet the eyes of his so-to-be murder.

"You have some nerve of looking up at me with those eyes of a worker. I do not take kindly to men who look at me without permission." The voice sounded like a cold-hearted person. Was this the man that Yugi had to look up to and wish he was? He hated the idea of it. He hated his Pharaoh already. "None the less, I have plans for you. It is rare to see another with same tri-color hair as me. I was a rare child born into the royal family, but as for you to carry the same head of hair upon your shoulders; you come in handy to me."

Handy? Yugi's wide purple eyes looked up and met with cold icy red eyes. He was scared to speak at this moment. Afraid he would be killed for sure. "You are probably asking how you could become handy to me. Well, you see, I have plans to travel far from here and will not be around. I need someone to take my place. I was going to ask my Duke here, who helps with my planning to take over, but I think someone who looks like me, could take my place for the time being, where you will come in. Of course, you will be given certain duties and rules to follow in my footsteps, but only we six will know of this change." The Pharaoh crossed his arms and looked to Yugi.

Looking around, Yugi notice the two guards and a man standing beside the Pharaoh, who looked a lot like Duke Devlin. Tilting his head to the side, he was wondering where the sixth man was, but that was answered as a door to the side was opened and closed and a white haired man ran in.

"Forgive me, my Pharaoh." The white haired man then bowed beside the Pharaoh and stood up to turn towards Yugi. Where, Yugi's jaw dropped. Ryou? The day was getting more interesting for Yugi. First; Joey, then Duke and Ryou, surely something was up. He licked his lips, unsure if his should answer the Pharaoh or not.

"Well, what is your answer young worker? Shall you take my place here till I return? There will be a reward to you if you do this and obey rules my Duke has for you. Bakura will be helping you with your hygiene and presenting yourself as the Pharaoh. Only rule I have set for you, by myself, is you are not allowed to make decisions without Duke and no speaking."

Yugi gulped and nodded. Really that was two rules the Pharaoh made, but he was not going to complain. It was just too much of a shocker to him to be here in this room and asked to be Pharaoh while the real Pharaoh was out. Who would decline that offer? Well, he would have, but there was more at stake here. Like what was this reward the Pharaoh talked about?

Gathering up courage, Yugi finally spoke. "I will do as you wish, my Pharaoh."

* * *

**My first chapter of this story.**

**Please be kind and read and review all stories you come across and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: After a night of dueling with gang, a dream comes to Yugi, that Yugi cannot believe it is just a dream. Everyone and everything feels so real. His only way to wake up from a dream like this is to solve it with the help of some of his friends.**

**Warnings: Will be some violence and minor coarse language and death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator.**

**Thanks to the Reviewers:**

**iloveyugiohGX93 - Thank you for the interesting review. ^_^**

**peachices1 - Thank you for your kind words. I am glad you like my story so far.**

* * *

It's been a week since Yugi had become the Pharaoh's shadow. Doing exactly as the Pharaoh did, following Duke around and letting Duke do the talking for the smaller man, which made Yugi uncomfortable. He felt he didn't have a voice no more, in fact, he thought he forgotten how to speak. Duke made sure to keep him in line, tell him what he'd be doing and when he was called to the throne room, he was made to be seen like he made the decision, but really Duke did.

Bakura on the other hand was just fully of smiles and making sure to make Yugi look exactly like Atem. The only thing that was difficult to make match was the eyes. Yugi's being darkly purple and Atem's were crimson. Yugi was just easily told if some came to close to him, simply sigh and close his eyes, and let Duke or Bakura do the talking.

Yugi made the Pharaoh seem to be under a lot of stress. He even learned to wave away anyone who talked to him. It was very stressful anyways, to act and be someone he wasn't. Just too much work and it tired out the small man.

Today was a day Duke decided to take Yugi out to the work area and Duke would encourage workers with the Pharaoh's words. Yugi just nodded his head and headed to the throne room, he was called there for a ruling and judgement. Usually it meant sitting there, listening to the guard tell the Pharaoh the rule the worker broke and what his punishment should be in his eyes. Duke would lean down, Yugi seemed like he was whispering in Duke's ear and Duke whispered the sentence in Yugi's ear and Yugi would nod in agreement, even if he didn't agree to it and that would be it.

It always felt like Yugi was a robot in the throne room, but it mattered little to anyone what he actually felt. Though, on this day, Yugi couldn't hold himself back anymore. He broke the rules and spoke, finding his voice again. Only because of a friend.

* * *

Duke and a bunch of guards lead Yugi out to the work area to look over the plans. Duke pointed out a few things that should be done and brought them to Yugi's attention, which Yugi just nodded and kept a straight face. He had to agree with Duke, no matter what the cost was. Duke had worked beside the Pharaoh Atem for far too long and knew what the Pharaoh was expecting.

It was when they got closer to the area Yugi was once working at and saw Joey. His deep and dark violet eyes watched the blond work for a moment, till their eyes met. Honey-brown eyes met with deep violet eyes and it was the violet ones that looked away first.

Soon Joey realized who it was and got up from his place of work and made a big scene. "Hey, I have to see my friend. Let me go, ya bastards." He fought against the guards around Yugi and the Pharaoh turned around and looked at his friend fighting through the guard to get to him. Yugi felt bad, he couldn't say anything or do anything.

Not till the ones with whips came and started whipping Joey's back. One, two, three, four, five whips to his back and cries of pain made Yugi react in a way he shouldn't have. Running passes the guards and stands right in front of Joey in a protective stand. "Leave my fri-worker alone you… you worthless pieces of space." Was all Yugi said in the angriest tone of voice his body could come up with at that moment in time.

Guards all stare at the Pharaoh and Duke comes up to the two in the middle and says to them all. "The Pharaoh is very dehydrated and that he should return to the palace, as well I want this worker to be escorted to the throne room." He turns to the Pharaoh and wraps an arm around the boy and takes him back to the palace as quick as possible whispering in his ear. "That was a stupid move to make; now your friend will surely die." Was all that Yugi heard and his face expression saddened because of it.

* * *

In the throne room, the guards leave Joey upon the ground and tell him to keep his head down. As the Pharaoh enters the guards leave, leaving Duke, Yugi and Joey there alone in the room, besides the two guards who know Yugi isn't really the Pharaoh. They stuck around so no one realized that Yugi wasn't the Pharaoh.

"I brought you- whatever your name is, here so we may have a discussion." Duke spoke and looked down at the blond man, who seemed to be growling and mumbling under his breath. Sighing, Duke spoke again. "If you have something on your mind, stand up and speak. You are not in the presence of the Pharaoh."

Joey did just that, well he sat up on his knees and looked at Duke and Yugi. "I have a name, moron. It's Joey and if you are going to be a jerk about it, get it over with and kill me." Looking at the honey-brown eyes, it was easy to see Joey was hurt, very much hurt and confused as to why Yugi was sitting and dressed in the Pharaoh's clothing.

"Joey, please!" Yugi spoke out loud, once again for this day. "I will not have you face unreasonable death, because you care for me, your friend. I hope Duke will understand that and go easy on your punishment." He looked up at Duke and pleaded with his eyes. Duke's eyes met with Yugi's and the man shook his head and sighed, what would he be able to control if he killed the man before them and Yugi turned on him? What would he control then?

Duke walked up to Joey, grabbed him by the collar and stood him up, face to face with him. "I'll tell you what. You can stay alive, till the Pharaoh returns. Though, you will be working under me, meaning you will be fetching everything your friend needs and being a servant. Since, I can't allow the other servants to get close to Yugi, their jobs will be your job."

Yugi knew the Pharaoh had many servants for one job each and to hear that Joey would be doing all of them, especially alone, that was going to push Joey to his death. He could only sit there and think that this was pushing it, but he had to give a hand to Duke for not killing his friend. He wouldn't know what to do, if he was stuck here alone.

"I will tell the servants that you are now in charge of doing the Pharaoh's bidding, as a punishment. Though, once the Pharaoh returns, he will decide your fate." Cold, icy words were spoken from Duke, as he bit his tongue to push them out. He didn't like this idea, nor wanted to agree with it. He just wished the Pharaoh hurried up and return soon, so he didn't have to babysit anymore.

Joey was let go and he rubbed his neck where the shirt rubbed against it and bowed to Duke. He should be happy; at least he wasn't going to be out in the heat all the time. Yugi smiled and clapped once, putting his hands together. "Now, where is Bakura? We need to get Joey into something to wear." He looked around the room and realized Bakura wasn't there.

Duke looked around as well and something caught his eye. Bakura wasn't around, nor was the painting on the wall, or the golden basket, which held fruit. Things were missing and same with Bakura. This situation turned from worrying to hunting down a single man. Guards were called into the throne room and told to search in and out of the palace for Bakura and missing items.

"Yugi and Joey, you have no need to worry about this. I will escort Joey to the servants that will teach him simple things to do for you, Yugi and you may head to your room." Was all Duke said and Yugi nodded, getting up and headed out of the throne room, down the hall to the living quarters.

It didn't seem right that Bakura was missing and objects were missing as well. Yugi didn't see this coming, as he was sure that he had gotten to know Bakura pretty well. In his mind he was thinking what could have went wrong, though his eyes searched and noticed a few things missing. Where the dust had settled on a table top, the marking was clear and it was a sign that an object did lay there before.

Shaking his head, Yugi reached his bedroom door, or rather Atem's bedroom and opened it up to step inside. Nothing was taken from the room, at least Yugi hoped. He removed all the golden plating from his arms and forearms. It really was a bother to wear gold all the time. Though, he was glad that being the Pharaoh was near the end. He didn't know how much more he could take of all this.

* * *

A few days later, Yugi woke up to a high pitch scream, from somewhere in the Palace. Joey awoke too from his sleeping place on the Pharaoh's couch in the bedroom. It was best that Joey stayed closed to the Pharaoh. Bakura was the one that stayed closed to him after Pharaoh Atem left, but with him missing in action, it was best Joey stayed with him.

It wasn't like Yugi didn't want Joey there. In fact, Yugi was excited to have Joey there and have a little sleepover. Good times and memories, though Yugi couldn't recall any of these memories from his past, but the future past he remembered all of them. It was a wonder why they didn't remember that they were from the future. Whatever the cause of this forgetfulness, Yugi was bound to make Joey remember that they were the best of friends.

It was Joey who got up after the scream and moved to the door, gesturing to Yugi to stay where he was and down. As Joey reached out to open the door the door was quickly swung open, pinning Joey against the heavy door and the hard wall. Yugi sees dark shadows take over the rest of the room and rushes over to Joey to check if he is alright and alive.

"Mmm, Yugi… Ya, man." Was all Joey could say to Yugi, who was worrying around him like a mother. He got himself up off the ground, with help from Yugi and they heard feet running towards them, a few of the guards.

"Pharaoh, you must come with us." They didn't wait for a reply as they ushered Joey and Yugi out of the room and down the dark shadow halls to the court yard. They were only half way to the gate, when a manic laughter came into ear shot.

Looking above the gate, stood a man with white hair, short and scruffy looking, holding a chest under one arm, the millennium ring around his neck and a boy with similar white hair in one arm. Yugi eyes shot open and he yelled, "Bakura!" It was the boy who was there to help him, as well as Duke, but what was he doing with this crazed man.

"Bakura… Hmm?" The crazed man looked at the boy being held in his hand by the neck. "I like the name. Bakura, the King of Thieves." He chuckled loudly and looked to Yugi with a grin so evil. The guards surround Yugi and Joey, along with Duke, who whispers softly in anger to Yugi.

"That is the King of Thieves. It seems he has chosen a name for himself." Yugi looks to Joey then back up at the crazed man, who has taken the name of his friend. More laughter filled the air and the young man in his hand started to awaken and struggle against the hand around his neck.

"I guess this is it." The crazed man spoke, and threw Bakura down and off the gate wall. The boy screamed high pitched as he was coming near the ground head first, as a guard went to catch him, but was too late. The boy went head first into the ground and blood started to pool around his head on the rough terrain of the ground. The guard lower himself to the body and checked for a pulse, which was not there and bowed his head.

More laughter and the crazed man speak. "Now that was fun. Didn't think that boy could fly anyways." With a shrug of his shoulder, he turned around to make his escape, but was stop by a voice, an almost high pitched voice, but with a serious tone.

"Thief, I suggest you come out and fight! You worthless man!" Yugi was the one to yell at him and with a challenge at that. Duke stood beside Yugi, ready to fight, due to the boy challenging the King of Thieves.

The crazed man turned around with a grin so evil and eyes so dark. "Challenge accepted." The millennium ring glowed and the shadows retreated back to the ring, but soon were after Yugi. Yugi looked scared, and looked quickly to the left of him where Duke stood and grabbed a golden rod from him and held it in front of him to deflect the shadows. Which did of course and Duke tried to grab the rod away from Yugi, but was no use, as the power pushed everyone away from Yugi. The thief jumped down and the shadows caught him to where he was standing in front of Yugi.

"Let's duel then." The thief spoke and the shadows came back from both millennium items, the ring and the rod and surrounded them in the shadow realm.

Duke tried to run inside the shadows only to be pushed back again with an electric shock to his whole body, which he cursed and knew the shadow games had to take at least one soul, in order for them to disappear. "Are ya sure ya can't help him, Duke?" Joey spoke, worried for his friend. Duke only shook his head and they had to wait for the shadows to clear to see who walked away alive.

* * *

It felt like an hour had pass, if anyone had a watched to know the time, it would say it was an hour, but since no watches were around, it was a waiting game. Joey had been pacing back and forth. Duke told him to stop, as he and the guards were trying to figure out a plan to destroy the shadows, but no luck.

"What is the meaning of this?" A deep tone voice was heard and Duke turned around to see the real Pharaoh, Pharaoh Atem walk up to Duke. Guards looked in shocked to see him, except the two who knew Yugi wasn't the real Pharaoh. Duke bowed, followed by Joey who did a full body bow to the ground and soon the guards followed suit.

Duke stood up again and explained everything to the Pharaoh, which in returned slapped Duke across his face. "I trusted you and you betrayed my trust. Now my main servant is dead and the thief has the ring. You better pray to Ra that the little one wins and doesn't turn on the rest of us. You know how powerful that rod is and why it was trusted to you. You have the strongest soul to fight it, besides me and my loyal assistant should be a holder of one of the millennium items." Pharaoh Atem was angry at the mistakes everyone did and how they didn't notice Bakura or the thief get in and out.

The Pharaoh looked at the shadows and told the guards to stand by the front and back of the shadows to be ready to grab the thief, if he should be the winner of the shadow game. With that, the barrio of the shadows started to disappear and show one man standing.

* * *

**One more chapter to go… Hopefully, this story is good enough so far.**

**I am terrible to sticking to the plan.**

**Please be kind and read and review all stories you come across and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: After a night of dueling with gang, a dream comes to Yugi, that Yugi cannot believe it is just a dream. Everyone and everything feels so real. His only way to wake up from a dream like this is to solve it with the help of some of his friends.**

**Warnings: Will be some violence and minor coarse language and death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator.**

* * *

For what seemed like ages, the shadows had disappeared to reviel, Yugi the one stand and the winner of the shadow game. Joey was the only one to cheer. "Right on Yug'. Ya did it buddy." Though, he was only one cheering as the guards went to the thief's body and removed the ring around his neck and dragged his broken and dead body off.

Atem and Duke weren't happy; in fact they were kind of planning their punishment for Yugi, till Yugi turned around. His golden bangs hid his eyes and his mouth was is a crocked grin. Laughter came from everywhere, to where Joey had stopped cheering and looked to his friend. He tried to take a step forward, but the Pharaoh stopped him from advancing anymore closer to Yugi.

"Come, my friends, I have to show you a game." Yugi's high pitched voice was doubled like an insane little girl speaking the same words as him. He lifted his face to look at them and titled his head to the side. "What? You don't wanna play a game with me? It's fun and entraining for the whole family." That same double tone voice was speaking again, and Duke shivered from it. He didn't want to know what was happening to Yugi.

The Pharaoh was about to speak and advance forward towards Yugi but stopped. He saw Yugi unshielded the blade from the rod and gripped it. "No, Yugi! Don't do it!" Was what Atem said before the picture became clear. Yugi wasn't going to attack them. No, Yugi then pierced himself with the blade on the side of his neck and dropped to the ground after he pulled it out. Joey ran to Yugi and held him in his hands, crying and praying to Ra that it didn't happen.

The world went dark for Yugi. He choked out a goodbye and that was the last of his memory.

* * *

Waking up in a cold sweat, Yugi looked around the room and realized he was at home in the game shop, but what didn't make sense to him was that it was real. He swears his dream was real. That he lived in Egypt and became a Pharaoh for a month and killed himself. It wasn't a dream to him, but a remembered Duke, Joey and Ryou being there, so he got up to check on them.

Walking down the stairs to the living room, he saw the kitchen light on and walked in there first. Seeing Ryou sitting at the table with a glass of milk and tilted his head. "Ryou, what are you doing up? Could you not sleep?"

A soft sigh escaped Ryou mouth and he shook his head and looked up at Yugi. "I did sleep, but the weird part was, my dream was a reality. Like I was a servant of a Pharaoh, being kidnapped and taken to a craven… Well, I ended up being pushed off a wall and died, instantly and I woke up. It was strange, you, Joey and Duke were there too." Ryou told Yugi, who stood there and moved to sit down at the table as well with Ryou.

"I know what you mean; I had the same dream too. I became the Pharaoh, then there was a thief and I join in with him in a shadow game and we dueled, like duel monsters. I won and ended up killing myself, because a dark power started taking over my body." Yugi told Ryou, to which they both heard a snort and looked to the doorway, seeing Joey there and him coming to sit with them at the table. "What's wrong, Joey?" Yugi asked.

With a tired look on his face, Joey rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. "Killing yourself and leaving me there to face the Pharaoh alone, wasn't what I wanted to do alone. He beheaded me for my actions before and being in the palace." Seemed like Joey had the same dream was well, he just told his ending to it and both Yugi and Ryou looked at him like they were all crazy.

All three of them got up and walked out into the living room and stood around Duke. He was there too, so shouldn't he have had the same exact dream? Only one way to find out and wait for his death. Yugi sat in the chair, Joey on the ground and Ryou on the arm rest. It wasn't long till Duke stirred in his sleeping state and woke up. He looked at Ryou, then at Joey and then Yugi.

"You guys… You guys were all in my dream, which felt like a reality. Oh, do I have a story to tell you guys." Duke felt like he had to start from the beginning which he was going to do till Joey spoke. "We all know, man. Ya just get to the point of how ya died, and then we all know what happened." Frustrated, Joey stood up and stretched.

"Oh… Well, the Pharaoh came to me and choked me to almost death, before he stabbed me numerous of times, till he hung me to die." Duke scratched his head, after all that, it didn't seem all that exciting anymore.

"I just hope something like this ever happens again. I was almost scar for life from what the thief did to me, but that story will stay with me." Was all Ryou said, with a soft charming smile and everyone laughed at that and agreed they didn't want that to happen again.

* * *

**And here we come to an end. Oh sadness.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please be kind and read and review all stories you come across and enjoy.**


End file.
